Drunken
by SpazzJazz
Summary: Sorry couldn't think off better title. Well, let's just say that Merlin gets hurt and Arthur is the cause. Warnings: Abuse, slash, ooc-ness Rated T for abuse


Merlin winced as he got up. The bruises on his arms and torso were killing him.

He drank a pain potion, sighing as he went almost completely numb. He then put a concealing spell over himself, hiding the large, ugly black and yellow bruises.

He sighed again, before dressing in his daily gettup and heading out to wake-up Arthur.  
_Arthur..._ That brought back bad memories from last night and the night before that and the night before that...

Honestly, it had been just about every night this week.

The Pendragons had some visitors from the neighboring kingdom, Uther had wanted to make a treaty or something. It was the king and his wife and daughter... did he mention that Uther wanted their daughter and his son marry? Well he did, and Merlin was pretty sure Arthur and her, whatever her name was, it was like Sarrah or Elizabeth or something..., were getting pretty serious. Well, the princess was getting serious with Arthur, Arthur with the princess? Merlin wasn't sure, unlike the dozens of others Uther had tried to set his son up with where he would just nod occasionally, Arthur had actually been flirting back and full force. But occasionally, he would stare off a second or two.

But back to the bad memories...

Everynight the week, Arthur had gotten drunk and sulked back to his room(with Merlin following, he was his manservant after all), were he would procede to hit Merlin, or squeeze his arms 'til he had bruises then shake him senseless.

Merlin wasnt sure why it had happened, he had kept silent through most of the ordeal (Except when the first time the ordeal had happened, _"Arthur, you're hurting me!"_)

That had just made Arthur hurt him more, so as he said before, he kept silent. For some strange reason, Arthur never spoke either, just scowled or made frustrated faces. 

"Good morning, Sire." Merlin got Arthur up and got him dressed, before serving him breakfast.

-Arthur POV-

When Merlin got him up, Arthur noticed something had to be wrong when Merlin didn't roll his eyes at one of Arthurs comments, or didn't have his big, goofy grin plastered onto his face.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" Arthur inquired, narrowing at his eyes at his-dare he say it- _friend_.

Merlin plastered the fakest smile Arthur had ever seen Merlin give him, "Nothing, Sire."

_Liar..._

-that night-

Merlin flinched as Arthur had slapped him across the face. This night had been no better then the rest.

Merlin could _feel_ the bruise forming. More started to form, however, as Arthur roughly grabbed him by the arms and threw him to the ground. Merlin felt his head being knocked against the heavey wooden table.  
Head still spinning, he was roughly hoisted up and he felt Arthur punch him in the nose, blood trickled down his face.

One of his eyes were swollen shut, and his lip was split. He felt Arthur punch him again, he saw black slip into his vision. He was thrown to the floor, his head hit it with a sickening thump. Black swallowed him whole.

"Merlin! Merlin! Oh god!" Merlin slipped back into consciousness with someone crying over him.  
"What? Arthur?" he croaked, wincing at the sound of his voice and his pain as he trid to sit up.  
"Don't." Arthur's voice was rough, red rimmed his eyes as though he'd been crying.  
"You've been hurt. I-I hurt you..." his voice had cracked at the end. He looked like he was going to start crying again. Merlin didn't want to see that happen.

But he had to figure out why.

"Why?" Arthur winced at the simple question. Merlin almost thought that he didn't have an answer for said simple question.

That is until Arthur said, "I was angry and sad, because I loved someone I shouldn't and I believed that they wouldn't love me back, I'm certain of that now, and I would get drunk to take the pain away, become numb. Then I would take out my...frustrations on you." The tears were streaming down now, and Merlin had the strongest urge to wipe them away.

"I'm pretty sure the visiting preincess returns your feelings."  
"It's not Beatrice." (That was her name, wow, he was way off)  
Merlin frowned, "Gwen, then?"  
"No you simpleton! It's you!" Arthur had grabbed him by his shoulders lightly, careful not to hurt him, kissed him. On the lips. Arthur Pendragon was kissing him on the lips. Merlin kissed back, full force, slightly wincing as his lip stung. Then Arthur asked for permission to enter his mouth and Merlin complied. Arthur swept through his mouth searching the hot, moist cavern with everything he had.

When they parted for breath, Merlin had that goofy grin on his face and merely breathed out a "Oh."  
Arthur pecked him on the lips, "I," he pecked him again, "will never," another peck, "hurt you", another, "ever," he gave him a peck once more, "again." He ended determined with a slow, sweet kiss.

Merlin finally noticed that he was no longer on the floor, but in a soft bed. "Where am I anyway?" He asked, Arthur blushed.  
"In my bed." This time, it was Merlin's turn to blush.  
Arthur swallowed, "Do you want anything? I already called Gaius, he gave you some healing medicine."

"Some water might be nice."  
"Yeah, hold on a second." He left for a minute, before returning with a glass of water.

He helped Merlin sit up slowly and drink the water. Afterwards when Merlin was done, Arthur pushed him down, gently. He kissed his forehead and muttered a "Get some rest, Merlin, goodnight."

"Hey Arthur!" Merlin called.  
"Yes?"  
"Love you."  
Arthur smiled, "I love you too, now get some sleep." Then he blew out the candle.

Merlin smiled as he settled down to sleep, yep, life was definetly going to get better.

**Sorry if the ending seems abit rushed. I am actually not supposed to be on the computer. But this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone (I even drew a picture of Merlin when he was being beaten, sad, I know) Plus I will actually be posting a sequel to my other Merlin story, 'Secret', but it will be a while (I have to watch the first couple episodes of Merlin again and I don't have BBC, so I have to go to my friends house or wait until christmas ^-^)**

**With love  
~SJ**


End file.
